


Its the simple things....

by Castiel_Angel2



Series: Emotions [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Contentment, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Angel2/pseuds/Castiel_Angel2
Summary: MIsha watches Jensen practice..





	Its the simple things....

Misha heard music being played from the green room. He saw the door was slightly open, so he quietly pushed it open alittle further. When he peeked in he saw Jensen with his back to him. He was holding a guitar and he could see he was playing it. He heard his voice, it sounded like he was trying to be quiet. 

"And be a simple kind of man  
Oh, be something you love and understand  
Baby be a simple kind of man  
Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"

Misha smiled to him self. This was one of those moments that you just stop and appreciate. He never really listened to this song much before. But as soon as he heard Jensen, it was all over for him. 

"Forget your lust for the rich man's gold  
All that you need is in your soul  
And you can do this, oh baby, if you try  
All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied"

Misha looked to see if there was anyone else in the room but he was alone. He walked in with a smile. He didn't want to interrupt him, but Jensen must have heard him. It went quiet, Jensen turned around a looked at Misha. " Creep much?" Jensen asked. Misha laughed and sat down in the chair in from of him. Jensen sat the guitar down and grabbed the bottle of water in front of him. " So Jen, you doing this song for the concert tonight?" he asked. " I dunno yet, I'm trying to make up my mind. It's between this one and Brother.." Jensen got up to stretch. " I think you should do both, man. I mean you sound great with either. but if it were up to me I would do both." Jensen smiled at him.

"Hey ackles they are about ready for you on stage." They heard coming from the door. " Well it looks like it's time." Jensen sighed. Misha got up and pulled him in for a hug. " Good luck out there." Jensen pulled back and smiled. "Thanks Mish.." And with that he walked out the door. Misha watched him from the sidelines. Jensen had so much energy up there on stage. Everybody sounded good. They crowed has having a hell of a good time. Once in a while Misha and Jensen would lock eyes. Jensen smiled and winked at him. Misha blushed and smiled back. It was moments like this Misha made mental notes of. It was something so simple, so little that if he didn't stop and as they say smell the roses, it would be lost. He didn't know if he could handle that.


End file.
